criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Faith of Criminals
Faith of Criminals 'is a case featured in ''W.O.T as the first case of Packnlive (Season 1) and the 1st case overall. It takes place in the City Entrance district of Packnlive. Plot You are the new officer at Packnlive PD (PNLPD for short), and you are a trainee of Lit Bras, becouse she isnt avaivible, you get partnerd whit her second student, Ryan Will II, to solve a murder. The murderd appeared to be Hauser Humphrey who was left for dead at a tree outside of the Local Ingerol after being repeatedly Stabbed in the chest. While investigating Angel Destopair, a girl whit a high rank in the Police Watchlist falls into the prime suspect slot, and she still got denied for being the killer after the evidence disproved it. While you and Ryan was eating at Dolkers, you discover a McFlobbys meal, which is the company rivaling to Dolkers, when further investigating, you find that the meal was infected whit the Mortal Diptheria, a desise which killed over 45% of the Algar Kingdom for about 5000 years ago. This marks a big rivalry between these resturants that will defenently be seen again (What? Did you expect it to make sence?) The killer turned out to be Kali Raura, the owner of the Ingerol. She tells that she dosnt have any clear motives, becouse she was oderd by The One Pack to kill Hauser. Becouse of this she gets a 50 Years in Cagement whit a 20% of Release. Summary Victim * 'Hauser Humphrey '(Stabbed and Left for dead at a tree) Murder Weapon * '''Serliser Dolk Killer * Kali Raura Suspects 001AngelDestopiar.png|Angel Destopiar 001KaliRaura.png|Kali Raura 001KinshraAbdel.png|Kinshra Abdel ImageTBA.png|Crank Glod ImageTBA.png|Renena Estrillda Suspect Appearances * Angel Destopair ** Has a Tatoo ** Has Grey Fur * Kali Raura ** Wears a Badge ** Has Grey Fur ** Has a Tatoo * Kinshra Abdel ** Has a Tatoo ** Wears a Badge ** Has Grey Fur Quasi Suspects Quasis Has no Image ; _ ;|Mr. Ranulph Killers Profile * Killer has Grey Fur * Killer has a Fur-Tatoo * Killer has dyslexia * Killer wears a Badge * Killer has 0+ Blood Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Ingerol Tree (Clues: Victims Body, Backpack, Torn Note; Victim Indentified: Hauser Humphrey; New Suspect: Kali Raura) ** Atopsy Victims Body (00:25:00; Murder Weapon Registrerd: Serliser Dolk; Atribute: Killer has Grey Fur) ** Investigate Backpack (Result: Photograph; New Suspect: Kinshra Abdel) *** Talk whit Kinshra Abdel (Suspect Profile: Kinshra has Dyslexi) ** Examine Torn Note (Clue: Note) *** Analyze Note (00:45:00; Attribute: Killer has Dyslexi; New Suspect: Angel Destopair) **** Talk whit Angel Destopair (Suspect Profile: POLICE WATCHED; New Crime Scene: History Class) ***** Investigate History Class (Clues: History Book) ****** Examine History Book (Clues: Fingerprints) ******* Analyze Fingerprints (00:01:00; Attribute: Killer wears a Badge) ** Talk to Kali Raura (Suspect Profile: Kali has Dyslexi) Chapter 2 * Talk whit Angel Destopair (New Suspect: Crank Glod) ** Talk whit Crank Glod (Attribute: Crank has Dyslexi) * Investigate Resturant (Clues: McFlobby Meal; Box) ** Analyze McFlobby Meal (00:10:00) *** Talk to Kinshara Abdel ** Examine Box (Result: Picture) *** Analyze Picture (00:30:00; New Suspect: Renena Estrilda) **** Talk whit Renena Estrilda (Suspect Profile: Renena has Dyslexi) * Talk to QUASI-Mr. Ranulph (New Crimescene: Timeline Poster) ** Investgate Timeline Poster (Clues: Mysterious Gun) *** Analyze Mysterious Gun (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer has a Tatoo) Chapter 3 * Investigate Ingerol Gate (Clue: Dolk) ** Examine Dolk (Result: Blood) *** Analyze Blood (01:00:00) * Investigate Kitchen (Clues; Bottle of Blood) ** Analyze Bottle of Blood (02:00:00) * Take Care of the Killer now (Presicute: Blood and Bottle of Blood both analyzed) Enemy of the North (1/5) * Check on Angel Destopair to make sure she isnt up to no-good ** Investigate History Class (Clue: Box) *** Examine Box (Result: Serial Code) **** Give the box back to Angel (Reward: 100 BBQ Crisps) * Kinshra Abdel needs your help ** Investigate Kitchen (Clues: Pot) *** Investigate Pot (Result: Substance) **** Analyze Substance (04:00:00) ***** Talk to Kinshra Abdel about the poison * Talk to Crank Glod ** Investigate Ingerol Tree (Clues: Headphones and Recorder) *** Examine Headphones and Recorder (Result: Recorder) **** Listen to the Recording (00:01:00) ***** Talk to Crank Glod about the Recording found on his Headset (Reward: 150 BBQ Crisps) Trivia * The title is a refrence to the poem "Faith of Lawholders"